Mitsuba
by potsugi
Summary: Sobre cómo una dulce y cálida hermana pasa a través de China, Oh, y ella no dejaba de asombrarse: ese Sádico parecía tener corazón en alguna parte. Kagura come gratis, Okita tiene dolor de cabeza y complejo de hermana, y Mitsuba es la conexión entre ambos


Bueno, bueno, al grano.

Gintama no me pertenece, pero el chocolatote que me comi mientras ecribia esto y las calorias que me gane SI QUE LO HACEN! Todos los derechos a Sorachi Hideaki-san.

Creo que es bastante obvio, pero... Alerta: Spoilers del capitulo 87, El arco argumental de Mitsuba y una pequeñísima mencion del hermano de Kagura; del Arco de Yoshiwara...no, no recuerdo el maldito numero del capitulo e_e

Rated T por mal uso del lenguaje, reventado de testiculos y... el sadismo de Okita? xP

Inspiracion musical: **Headlock**, de **Imogen Heap** y **Sleepyhead**, de **Passion** **Pit** (esa ultima no tiene nada que ver, pero me inspiro XD)

* * *

><p>Mitsuba.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ayudar damiselas siempre deja grandes retribuciones.<em>

* * *

><p>La tienda estaba llena de pervertidos, agradézcase a la hora (diez de la noche), a que a lado hay un bar de mala muerte o a la decadencia humana, como fuera, a Kagura eso le importaba una piedra. Lo único que quería era su Sukonbu, y que aquella fuera la única sucursal abierta los domingos no era su problema; ella le reventaría las bolas a quien la mirara más abajo del cuello, de todas formas.<p>

El problema es mi buen corazón, se dijo mientras, en efecto, le reventaba las bolas a un borracho de por ahí. Nop, él no había dirigido su mirada lasciva a ella, sino a una chica castaña que estaba comprando botanas extra picantes. La había tomado de la cintura, y Kagura podía imaginarse perfectamente que seguía (cosas así pasaban todo el tiempo en las novelas que ella y Gin veían), así que permitió que su rodilla se estampara donde más le duele a un hombre.

No estaba preparada para lo que paso después, cabe decir. La chica era familiar, era nauseabundamente familiar. Con sus facciones delicadas, piel apiñonada, cabello brillante, dorado, y ojos rojizos… Incluso el corte. Era como si ese bastardo Shinsengumi hubiera tomado un kimono, una peluca y dos naranjas.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda –escuchó la voz femenina, y la miró fijamente mientras hacia una reverencia ante ella.

-Oí Sádico, ¿te estas travistiendo? ¿Quieres ser una mujer? ¡Déjale eso a Zura! –respondió, haciendo un mohín en dirección a la chica.

Fue entonces que dicho Sádico entro hecho un torbellino por la puerta, bazooka en mano. Kagura pardeó varias veces y seguidamente se sobó el puente de la nariz. Creyendo que veía doble, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta ignorando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Ah, Sou-chan! –pudo escuchar a la chica, y entonces se detuvo para mirar con una sonrisa que gritaba "burla" por donde se le mirara ¡Ella lo estaba llamando _Sou-chan_! ¡Sou-_chan_! … ¡_Chan_…! –Espera niña, me salvaste ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

La idea de Sukonbu totalmente gratis borro cualquier otro pensamiento al instante.

-Kagura. Quiero Sukonbu.

-_Ane-ue_, no alimentes a los animales callejeros –dijo Sou-chan… err, Sougo, mirando con disgusto cómo la pelirroja se apañaba de todas las cajitas de Sukonbu que podía. Mitsuba sonreía ante la emoción de la niña.

-Ella me acaba de ayudar –señaló con un dedo fino el cuerpo del hombre en posición fetal tirado frente al estante de botanas, lloriqueando. Okita entrecerró los ojos, pidiendo una explicación a su hermana. Cuando una llamada llegó a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi diciendo que Okita Mitsuba no llegaba aun a casa luego de salir a caminar un momento, lo primero que el capitán hizo fue correr en busca de una tienda abierta que vendiera comida picante. La bazooka era… más bien costumbre.

Sougo miró en silencio cómo su hermana pagaba sonriente las múltiples cajas de algas en vinagre y suspiró mentalmente. La chica monstruo era útil, de vez en cuando. Al menos entonces, había ayudado a su hermana…

-Hey China, las niñas pequeñas deberían estar en sus casas a esta hora, no en una tienda de mala muerte.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella no respondió, muy ocupada en verlo a él y a su hermana sucesivamente. Sougo rodó los ojos.

-¿Se conocen? –Mitsuba sonrió aun más a lado de su hermano-. Sou-chan ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una amiga tan adorable?

-Porque no la tengo. _Esto_ no es mi amiga, y sobre todo, no es adorable –Okita insultó a Kagura para borrar la sonrisa de burla que se había formado en sus labios al oír el "Sou-chan" de nuevo. Y funcionó, porque al instante la chica ya estaba haciendo gestos en su dirección.

-No seas grosero –Mitsuba regañó suavemente al capitán avanzando un paso en dirección a la _adorable_ amiga-. Kagura-chan, por favor, cuida bien de mi hermano –y por segunda vez, para disgusto de Sougo y sorpresa de Kagura, Mitsuba hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Me llamo Okita Mitsuba, espero verte seguido, ya que pronto vendré a vivir a este Distrito.

La expresión de Kagura era un poema ¿Cómo narices podía un Sádico bastardo, tortura-gatitos, patea-perros, lanza-bombas, maniaco-de-las-bazookas como él tener una hermana tan cálida como esta tal Mitsuba? ¡¿Cómo..?

No se había dado cuenta que mantenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados hasta que la suave risa de su hermana lo bajo de la pesadilla donde había caído. Su querida hermana mayor… estaba haciendo migas con una chica capaz de romper una roca de 10 toneladas de una patada. De pronto sintió que Hijikata no era tan problemático como antes.

-Aw, Kagura-chan, tu cabello tiene un color tan especial ¡Y tus ojitos son tan profundos…! –Sougo miró horrorizado cómo Mitsuba jugaba con los cachetes de China, mientras ella masticaba descuidadamente una tirita de Sukonbu y ponía los ojos en blanco. La tipa le había comprado como veinte cajas de su querido dulce amargo, así que no iba a enojarse por un poco de manoseo…-. Sou-chan, que bueno que te consigas una novia fuerte y bonita. Cuida bien de ella.

...

El shock fue demasiado. Tanto que incluso el tendero había cerrado las puertas y huido lejos. Todos en Kabuki-cho sabían que una chica china con sombrilla y un cierto capitán del Shinsengumi juntos era señal apocalíptica.

Ah no, eso Kagura no lo toleraba. Mitsuba podía jugar con sus cachetes toda la noche, pero ni estéril permitiría que la llamaran novia de eso que se autonombraba humano. Y por su expresión, uno podría decir que Sougo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Solo que ambos se callaron. Kagura apartó de golpe las manos de Mitsuba y comenzó a hacer carrera lejos del par, consciente de que la mujer era muy idiota y no se merecía ser receptora de la furia que amenazaba con salir de ella.

-¡Ah, Kagura-chan, espera! ¡Vamos a tomar té! –y aun cuando la joven Yato tenía toda la intención de ignorar el llamado, una mano ruda y fuerte la detuvo del hombro. Kagura estaba demasiado mareada y tenía demasiada necesidad de golpear algo, así que lo primero que hizo al sentir _su_ mano (porque solo había dos manos humanas con fuerza suficiente para detenerla a si, y el dueño de una de esas manos estaba actualmente leyendo la JUMP, a varias cuadras de distancia), ella sabía bien qué mano exactamente, fue tronar uno de sus dedos y mirarlo con ojos de decían "muerte segura", esperando que la soltara por la paz.

Pero Okita le devolvió la mirada con la misma intención asesina. Y así permanecieron un rato, iniciando una pelea silenciosa: el primero en parpadear o soltar al otro perdía.

Eso hasta que la gentil mano de Mitsuba tomó las muñecas de cada uno y los arrastró camino a una casa de té, creyendo inocentemente que se estaban viendo con amor y que la ocasión ameritaba un postre y té de calidad, cuando en realidad solo había retrasado mas la inevitable masacre que tendría lugar entre Kagura y Sougo.

* * *

><p>-Sou-chan ¿no vas a llevarla a su casa?<p>

Kagura todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Claro, había comido _gratis_, había conseguido provisiones de Sukonbu para los siguientes tres días _gratis,_ y la chica Okita era mínimamente simpática con ella (al menos la trataba como a una niña). El problema era el remedo de hombre junto a ellas. El bastardo Sádico Shinsengumi y su complejo de hermana…

¡La había obligado a fingir toda la noche! ¡A fingir que era su…!

Kagura se estremeció al pensarlo. La palabra era demasiado grotesca para mentalizarla completamente. Puso una mano en su barriga recientemente rellenada (cortesía de una hermana sobreprotectora y ricachona) y suspiró, diciendo en voz baja un mantra que la ayudaba a calmarse cuando sentía que la cercanía del Sádico era peligrosamente irritante.

_ComidaGratis ComidaGratis ComidaGratis ComidaGra_-

-Nah, se cuida bastante bien sola. Es un monstruo a fin de cuentas.

Sougo sintió una patada en las rodillas y su sonrisa de volvió plástica al instante. Su _querida_ _novia_… La farsa solo tendría que durar unos minutitos más, y a la próxima que se cruzara con China podría rasurarle esa roja cabeza suya.

Mitsuba se rió suavemente.

-Ustedes tienen sobrenombres tiernos.

Chica Monstruo, Sádico, China, Bastardo Shinsengumi… Kagura supo entonces de donde había salido el lado torcido del Capitán… con una hermana que cree que insultos suenan tiernos…

-Pero está bien Sou-chan –Mitsuba le guiñó un ojo a su hermano en una señal de entendimiento que lanzó escalofríos por la espina dorsal del chico-, ya llame a la casa de Touma-san. Deben estar por llegar para recogerme. -Kagura intentaba escabullirse mientras el silencio se extendía entre los tres.- Quiero decir que te la lleves, anda Sou-chan, se un caballero.

La chica Yato entonces notó que Mitsuba sabía muy poco acerca de su propio hermano… parecía creer que era una clase chico tierno y _normal_ ¿Qué cara pondría si supiera que Mayora sufría intentos de asesinato diarios por parte del chico? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo viera torturando gatitos en la calle? Kagura sintió que tenía el poder de la verdad entre sus pequeñas manos, porque algo en la mirada oscura que Okita le dirigía decía que él no quería que su hermana supiera.

Ah~ el poder del chantaje. Si pudiera mantenerse en contacto con Mitsuba un tiempo tendría al Sádico comiendo de la palma de su mano, enredado en su dedo pequeño, y como un posible esclavo. La idea la hacía sonreír como idiota.

La luz de un automóvil ilumino al trío, y Mitsuba se despidió dando una palmadita en la espalda de su hermano y empujándolo en dirección a Kagura, para luego despedirse despeinando suavemente el cabello de ella. Kagura no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanta delicadeza y un sonrojo inusualmente femenino se le escapó.

Cuando el auto desapareció por una esquina, Okita dio media vuelta y camino en la dirección opuesta a Kagura. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en ir juntos a ningún lado, de todas formas, pero en cuanto Kagura comenzó a sentirse sola en la oscura calle un malestar llegó a su ya inflada barriga.

Cuando Kagura pasaba tiempo con personas y mantenía su mente vagando entre comida y locuras propias de ella, podía olvidar. Pero fue entonces que, siguiendo un impulso irracional (y tal vez con tantito miedo -que nunca aceptaría- a recordar) siguió a su autoproclamado rival.

Justo a tiempo. La sonrisa de Mitsuba comenzaba a recordarle a Kamui, antes y después de que se rompiera ante la sangre Yato.

-¿Qué haces, China? –Preguntó Sougo con un ligero toque de molestia en la voz- ¿Vas a empezar a acosarme?

-Camino por donde me da la gana. A demás ¿cómo puedes dejar a una damisela sola en medio de una oscura calle? La policía hoy día está podrida.

-No veo ninguna damisela cerca, y la Yorozuya no queda por aquí.

-No voy para allá ¿Ahora quien es el acosador, eh?

Okita contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos. Lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones al Monstruo de chica, y él sabía que ella estaba buscándolas. Por su puesto, él habría preferido mil veces tener que fingir noviazgo con cualquier otra mujer, de haber sabido que ese banal hecho pondría tan feliz a su hermana, pero el caso es que no podía hacer nada. Ya había obligado a Danna a hacer de su amigo, no sería tan complicado obligar a China.

A demás, Okita descubrió con un triste tono mental, ella era la única chica con la que se "hablaba normalmente". Si por hablar se entiende intercambiar insultos, goles, y más insultos. Realmente no la conocía, y eso hacia las cosas más fáciles.

-Eres un bastardo con suerte ¿ah? –la voz de Kagura lo distrajo por un momento, y el tono en ella llamó su atención. Por una vez, la chica no estaba hablando altaneramente con él- Tu hermana… -se explicó la Yato-, es demasiado buena para ti.

Okita entrecerró los ojos. Lo sabía, Mitsuba era muy buena para él, para Hijikata, para su prometido incluso. Pero él no dejaría de quererla.

-¿Celosa? –no supo cómo, pero el tono de burla en su voz se perdió ligeramente el ver la expresión de Kagura; los ojos fijos al frente del camino, sin hacerle caras como usualmente pasaba entre ellos.

-Si –admitió ella en voz bajita. Sougo trato de no sonreír-, pero no de ti imbécil, quita esa cara de mierda… brincos dieras.

Okita la ignoro un rato. Ninguno hablaba, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quería realmente lograr siguiéndolo. Mirándola de reojo, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba poniendo atención a su alrededor, así que poco a poco cambio el rumbo por el que caminaban, deseando deshacerse de la chica.

-Mi estúpido hermano mayor también era así.

Sougo estuvo a un segundo de detenerse y tropezar ¿China tenía un hermano? No, ese no era el problema; ¿Ella estaba hablándole seriamente, sobre su familia?

Cuando Kagura se percató del barrio por el que caminaban, olvidó por completo que estaba a punto de soltarle la sopa a su más odiado rival. Vamos, que olvidó hasta de que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué mier…?

-No voy a lidiar contigo toda la noche. Vete a dormir niña. –Okita la dejó frente a la Yorozuya y comenzó a caminar lejos de nuevo. Demonios, así que al final si la había llevado a casa-. Ah –se detuvo, justo cuando Kagura estaba haciéndole señas obscenas, y se volteo para encararla-, gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.

La chica vio con molestia cómo el oficial se alejaba por las calles. Mierda, la enfermedad en su estomago de nuevo. Ese Sádico tenía un lado humano, un _maldito_ lado _humano_, y solo salía a flote con el tema de su hermana. Kagura sacudió la cabeza, sacudió las imágenes mentales de Kamui y días efímeros pero felices, y subió las escaleras con un último pensamiento en su cabeza:

"Así deben ser los hermanos".

* * *

><p>Dejaron a los días deslizarse, y una semana paso sin que se encontraran (el parque solía ser "donde siempre", para temor de madres y niños). Kagura pensó que estaría con su hermana, desde que sabía que, de ella misma tener una hermana así, también querría pasar los días en su compañía. Luego de dar una última vuelta por el parque y suspirar, cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez había estado esperando verle la cara (para patearla, claro), así que, horrorizada, se abofeteo fuertemente y dio media vuelta.<p>

-¿Gin-chan? –el samurái estaba comprando algo en la tienda que Kagura frecuentaba para adquirir Sukonbu. Si, así es, las miles de cajas que Mitsuba le había comprado ya se habían acabado.

El hombre alzó una mano a modo de saludo, dejando ver una bolsa de botanas extra picantes. Kagura entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué no solo compras postres?

-No son para mí.

-¡A mi no me gustan eh! ¡Ouch! –un puño se estampo delicadamente contra su cabeza.

-Y claro que no son para ti tampoco. Paga tu dulce de viejo y vete a casa.

-¿No vienes? –Gin no le respondió, comenzando a hacer su camino fuera de la tienda- ¿A dónde has estado yendo, Gin-chan? No se te ve por la casa, uh. Shinpachi y yo hemos tenido que arreglárnoslas solos con los trabajos, tu, jefe irresponsable. Queremos salario. Tacaño.

-No mientas, Kagura-chan. Nunca tenemos trabajos –Gin miró a la chica y supo que no se iba a ir sin tener que decirle algo. No es que fuera secreto que Mitsuba estaba en el hospital, ni que, de hecho, era hermana del "Sádico" pero Kagura era Kagura. Posiblemente iría al Shinsengumi solo para reírse en la cara de Souichiro-kun-. Ah, vale, pero no hagas un escándalo. Voy a ver a la hermana de Okita-kun al hospital.

Y con eso, el samurái plateado se despidió.

Ah, entonces por eso el Sádico no había estado a la vista la última semana. A Kagura no le gusto la sensación en el estomago de nuevo, como agua fría bajando por su sistema digestivo. Porque ¿a ella que le importaba? No era su familia. Nop, en definitiva no iría al hospital. Ni de chiste.

Y no lo hizo. Aunque sus piernas la quisieran llevar, su orgullo era mucho más grande.

Esa noche, Gin-chan no llego a dormir. No era raro; el hombre pasaba muchas horas de aquí para allá con mujeres rentadas, en el pachinko apostando, emborrachándose en algún bar con sake barato. Kagura ya estaba acostumbrada.

Curiosamente, el problema fue que llegara. Con una expresión que Kagura no había visto en mucho tiempo y el cabello goteando lluvia.

De alguna forma, con el tiempo, habían logrado crear un lenguaje mudo entre ambos. Gintoki miró fijamente a Kagura, quien estaba torada en el suelo entreteniéndose con una novela (la favorita de Otae). Kagura le devolvió la mirada interrogante y entonces notó que había una envoltura semi vacía en las manos del samurái. La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-No pude dárselas. Las probé… saben a mierda. ¿Quieres? –Arrojó la bolsita y Kagura la atrapó en el aire-. Mitsuba-san tenía una enfermedad terminal.

Kagura no necesitó más palabras para entender, a fin de cuentas no era tan estúpida (de hecho, ella se consideraba a si misma bastante inteligente). Tomó las últimas botanas y procuró lagrimear hasta que se las hubiera terminado, para poder decir que era por el picante.

En efecto, sabían a mierda. La lengua de Kagura, la resistente lengua Yato, estaba gritando por un poco de agua, y eso que solo eran tres papitas.

Pensar que cuando la conoció, Mitsuba estaba comprándose tres bolsas.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, Kondo Isao estaba lloriqueando en la salita de la Yorozuya. Shinpachi trataba de calmarlo, Gin se picaba la oreja y Kagura estaba inusualmente callada. El gorila estaba explicando entre sollozos y un mar de mocos que ni Sougo ni <em>Toshi<em> habían vuelto desde la muerte de Mitsuba, que él se estaba haciendo cargo de los arreglos para el funeral.

-¡Encuéntrenlos! –las lagrimas de Kondo estaban causando nauseas al trío. El hombre podía ser realmente patético a ratos… seguido… _siempre_, más bien.

-¿La policía nos pide buscar a sus dos mejores oficiales? Dame un respiro. Kagura ¿en qué se ha convertido el mundo?

-Es porque la policía está podrida, Gin-chan, necesitan de los ciudadanos honrados para hacer su trabajo-_aru_.

Kondo estallo de nuevo, reconociendo que era un gorila lamentable y no merecía el puesto que cargaba y etc.

-Hey ustedes ¿no pueden leer el ambiente aquí? –Shinpachi vio con disgusto al acosador de su hermana y seguidamente a su vago jefe, quien hizo un movimiento flojo y positivo con la mano-. Err, Kondo-san, está bien, los vamos a buscar, así que por favor…

-¡Shinpachi-kun~! –El gorila se colgó del cuello del chico, llenando su ropa con lagrimas y mocos transparentes- ¡Eres un gran hermano menor!

-Oí ¿a quién carajos llamas hermano menor?

-Entonces te encargamos al gorila, Shinpachi-kun –fue lo último que el chico-cuatro-ojos pudo escuchar antes de ser abandonado con un primate lloriqueando en la vacía sala de la Yorozuya. Suspiró, suponiendo que esos dos serian los indicados para encontrar al par de oficiales.

"¿Entonces yo soy el indicado para ayudar a este inútil?" se preguntó.

-Ah, el fenómeno de la mayonesa debe estar en algún bar comiendo su comida de perro y tomando como nunca. Uno no supera fácilmente la perdida de la mujer amada –Gin podía pensar en varios nombres de bares, o en el más lamentable de los casos, varios lugares donde suelen dejar borrachos sin esperanza. Él mismo había despertado en alguno de esos…-. Entonces tú buscas a Souichiro-kun, Kagura-chan, te lo encargo~.

-¿Eh? No quiero~ -la chica hizo un gesto apretando la nariz para mostrar su disgusto. Estaba comenzando a llover y su novela iba a empezar pronto- ¿Nos van a pagar al menos? ¡Necesitamos el dinero!

-Nuestra retribución esta vez será moral, Kagura-chan. Se buena con tu prójimo.

Con eso, Gin se desvaneció entre calles de bares, burdeles y la monotonía de la lluvia. El gris intenso al que Kagura estaba tan acostumbrada y que había aprendido a odiar. Llegó a creer que se libraría de la lluvia una vez que saliera de su planeta natal, pero pronto descubrió que la hija de perra caía hasta en la Tierra.

Escupió. Las calles estaban vacías y la lluvia se agravaba. No tenía ganas de buscar a un niño con complejo de hermana, y dada la situación, el Sádico debía estar hecho mierda, y Kagura no se sentía segura de querer verlo en ese estado. Seria tenebroso.

-Ah, voy a caminar por el parque y si lo veo pateare su trasero tan duro que no podrá pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

Kagura también de desvaneció entre la lluvia, ignorando la voz detrás de su cabeza que decía algo como que _estaba segura; él estaba en el parque también._

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Okita pudiera temer, algo que le causara sueños incómodos (a los que nunca se dignaría a llamar pesadillas), era la inminente muerte de Mitsuba.<p>

Inminente porque, dejando de lado que todo ser humano se pudre bajo tierra algún día y ella era mucho mayor que él, su hermana tenía la maldita tuberculosis.

Y por eso también odiaba a los Amantos. Con toda su puta tecnología y sus supuestos intelectos superiores (para Sougo no eran más que una masa amorfa con capacidad de recibir información, así que Intelectos Superiores sus bolas), con todo lo que se supone brindaban a los humanos, no había una cura para la tuberculosis.

Así que, al demonio con los aliens y su vanidad. Para Sougo, si no podían hacer una maldita medicina, eran tan útiles cómo un pez muerto.

Siguió caminando un rato, hasta que el agua cayendo sobre él pasó de ser lluvia a una tormenta. El uniforme pesaba más de lo normal; su espada pesaba más de lo normal, porque se sentía inútil. Tampoco podía pelear contra la tuberculosis, y ahora su hermana no estaba, y no había mucho por lo cual vivir.

No estaba demasiado mojado aun, así que camino hasta una banca resguardada por un árbol de cerezos. El agua seguía mojándolo y no era inteligente estar bajo arboles en una tormenta, pero con un poco de buena suerte un rayo caía y…

Sus pensamientos, que comenzaban a navegar mares más negros, se rompieron en cuanto capto una presencia tras él y una sombrilla purpura (el hecho de que la reconociera tan rápidamente le pareció algo patético) cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo desde atrás.

-Ya estoy mojado, estúpida.

Kagura no respondió. Okita no hizo ademan de irse y la lluvia estaba mojándolos a ambos.

Ah, que mierda, entonces si estaba en el parque, pensaba la chica mientras sostenía la mitad de la sombrilla sobre él ¿Por qué tanta bondad repentinamente?

El problema es mi buen corazón, se repitió la misma vieja línea mentalmente. Pero una cosa era tener la buena intención y otra era llevarla a cabo. Y consolar gente no estaba en la naturaleza de Kagura.

"Oh, espera, ¿y por qué narices debo _consolarlo_?"

-Tu Comandante Gorila nos pidió que los buscáramos a ti y al friki de la mayonesa.

-Dile que iré de vuelta a tiempo para el funeral.

-Díselo tu, no soy una mensajera –ahí estaba de nuevo. Kagura definitivamente no tenía tacto. Ella comprendía la situación, comprendía a medias (pues Kamui era otro mundo aparte a Mitsuba) el dolor de perder a un hermano mayor…, pero ver a su llamado "rival" ahogarse en un charco de miseria resultaba nauseabundo.

Se preguntó por qué…

-Te ves lamentable –a ella no le importaba que doliera, ni que él se enojara (eso nunca le importaría), si era lo necesario para llevárselo. Solo porque ese es el encargo, se dijo-. Ah, esto es tan estúpido. Solo lo voy a decir una vez, así que escucha bien bastardo. No conocí lo suficiente a tu hermana, pero algo me dice que se decepcionaría si te viera.

Okita cerró los ojos, muy lleno de algo mas como para enojarse, muy fastidiado con alguien más que con China.

-¿No puedes solo largarte? Deja que me deprima a gusto.

Fue entonces que Kagura se cabreo, y no pensando mucho (como siempre) estampo su puño contra la coronilla del capitán, con fuerza suficiente para lograr sacarle un "¡Ow!" y una maldición entre dientes.

-Hey ¿Cuál es tu problema? Nada de esto te incumbe –su tono era tan monótono como siempre, pero guardando suficiente enojo como para que Kagura lo notara.

-Ustedes humanos estúpidos y sus ganas de hundirse en su propia mierda, ese es mi problema ¿De qué te sirve lamentarte si ya murió? Busca algo bueno. Ten la maldita seguridad de que fuiste un buen hermano, o no sé.

Okita la vio entonces como si la acabara de conocer, y con un poco mas de intensidad. Sus palabras eran groseras y con tono altanero, como siempre, pero eran verdaderas. Jodidamente verdaderas, y la verdad dolía, y el dolor lo enojaba. Y solo podía enojarse con ella, porque estaba teniendo razón.

Aparte el rollo de que lo acababa de llamar un _buen_ _hermano_, cosa que solo Kondo-san había hecho, y contadas veces. Todos solían decirle que tenía una personalidad podrida, no es que le importara, porque a fin de cuentas era verdad.

-Me cagas. Me largo, húndete en tu miseria _a gusto_.

Kagura apartó la sombrilla de él (no había notado que, incluso mientras lo insultaba, seguía cubriéndolo) y le dio la espalda a la banca donde estaba sentado. Okita sintió que se mojaba de inmediato, y parecía hacer más frio. De repente, la idea de volver a los cuarteles para escuchar el sermón de Kondo-san y, con suerte ver a Hijikata destrozado mentalmente (no es que él mismo se viera mejor, en todo caso), parecía un mínimo de agradable. Era lo mejor que tenia.

Así que, sin muchos ánimos, se levantó y comenzó a seguir a la chica con paraguas.

-¿No me cubres un poco? –preguntó cuando le dio alcance, notando que ella apuraba el paso.

-Ni de coña ¿y qué haces aquí? –Kagura hizo un mohín, el típico gesto que siempre le ponía cuando estaba ceca- ¿no vas a terminar de deprimirte y suicidarte o algo?

-Ow~ hieres mis sentimientos~ -imprimió un matiz dolido a su usual voz plana.

-Fenómeno bipolar.

-Bueno, tenías que llevarme de regreso al Shinsengumi ¿no? –Sougo guardó sus manos en los bolsillos- Te estoy haciendo el favor de no poner resistencia ¿sabes? Te van a pagar ¿no?

-Gin-chan dijo que nuestra retribución esta vez era moral –la voz de Kagura dejaba claro que prefería una consciencia sucia antes que no tener dinero. – ¡Y no soy tu maldita niñera!

Okita la miro adelantarse un momento (ella seguía apurando el paso, la muy graciosa…) antes de cerrar los ojos y dedicarle un último momento a su hermana. China lo golpearía si volvía a deprimirse, y aun le dolía el zape de hacia unos minutos.

_Ten la maldita seguridad de que fuiste un buen hermano, o no sé._

Mientras Sougo caminaba varios metros tras Kagura (la chica iba hecha una furia, eso estaba claro) no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que, de entre todas las personas, fuera ella precisamente quien supiera qué decir con exactitud para _confortarlo_.

Y golpearlo de paso, claro.

* * *

><p>Orale, esta bien pinche largo. Creo que es el One-shoot mas largo que he escrito en toda mi miserable vida. Me creerian si dijera que originalmente esto pretendia ser un Drabble? haha<p>

Waaah, el segundo OkiKagu que me animo a subir. Y mira que me costo trabajo animarme a hacerlo. La idea rondaba mi cabecita desde la primera vez que vi el Arco Argumental de Mitsuba (por cierto, me partio el corazon que la chica se muriera), pero no habia tenido chocolate para escribir D:

Me tomo todo un dia hacer esto, haha. Y luego una hora mas decidir si lo subia o no, luego otro poco para corregirlo (que sigue teniendo faltas ortograficas eh, pero ya estoy cansada de releerlo). El caso es que son las 4:30 de la madrugada XDDD

Por cierto, Touma-san es el prometido de Mitsuba (si, ese bastardo traficante, o lo que fuera). No recuerdo si ella lo llama asi en el anime, asi como tampoco recuerdo si Sougo llama a su hermana Ane-ue, pero baaah, detalles, detalles... Tampoco me pude contener y puse una ligera mencion de Kamui :P

Me hizo feliz terminarlo~~ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y arriba ese animo! Escriban mas OkiKagu en espanioooooool~~~!

P.D: Ya vieron mi avatar? Son Kagura y Kamui... Sii, yo apoyo el _Yatocest_! algun problema? Me siento orgullosa de esa imagen... no es que yo la haga hecho, pero yo la edite :D

Bueno, ahora si. Gracias por leer!

**Review? :3**


End file.
